gotta catch those souls
by the pokeprenntance
Summary: A soul eater and pokemon crossover Pokemon and Soul Eater and all its characters do not belong to me Jewel-ninetails Umi-Umbreon Raid-Raichu Flambe-Blaziken Sel-Absol
1. the DWMA?

It was just a normal morning. Y'know cooking pancakes for breakfast. Then all of a sudden BOOM. All I saw after that was oranges and reds.

"Oi Maka, what was that?"

"I don't know Soul, let's go and check it out."

"Sounds good to me."

I remember being barely conscious but I could hear

"Hey Maka she's moving her head, let's get her back to the DWMA!"

"Are you sure you can lift her?"  
"Yeah she's a lot lighter than you!"

I awoke feeling like a hangover but x600 worse

"Hey Soul, she's awake!"

"Ugh do you mind I have a killer headache here." I moaned

"S-sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's alright…where am I anyway?"

"You're at the DWMA chick."

"Hey there boy I have a name Y'know"

"Then what is it?"

"It's Raven."

"Okay Raven, do you know what the DWMA is?"

"Ummm…Dragonite Will Make All the crepes?"

"Uh. No."

"So what is it?"

*sorry it's short will be longer in the future*


	2. Giving

"It's called the DWMA which is short for Death Weapons Meisters Academy."

I got out of the lovely gaze of Soul and started to look for my belt .

"Um chick what are you doing?"

"My name is Raven remember? i'm looking for my pokemon belt!"

"Poke-what?" Maka asked

"well-"

"HYAIIAH! Obviously its a piece of furniture"

"and who might you be?"

"I'm Black Star the man who suppresses god!"

"O.K well as i was saying..."

after that Black Star and the others decided to listen to my description about pokemon all down to the last IV and EV.

"So can you bring out these things?" Soul asked

"Sure...But let's go outside in order to do this...kay?"

"Sounds good to me! But if one of them hurts me i'll give them a Maka Chop that they won't even forget!"

*outside*

"Kay go Raid! use thunder!"

*note:I have translators on my pokemon so I can understand them*

"Alright human!" Raid exclaimed in a cheery voice.

A giant bolt of lightning struck down and cut off a tiny bit of souls hair

"Oi watch it you little rat thing!"

"No you watch it human scythe!"

"Guys!" I decide to break it up

"Heh can i use him sometime?" Soul asked

"Sure, you all can use a pokemon but don't kill them which means listen to them!"

"YAY" they all shouted in unison

"Let me have one too!"

"who-."

"I'm death the kid, deaths son but you can call me Kid."

"O.K sure"

"Now next is Jewel."

"Which one of you want me?" Jewel asked in a royal voice

"OH Maka want!"

"Hmpf ok then" Jewel sauntered off to Maka

"Next is Flambe!"

"Who dares to defeat me!"

"Hey i can take him on!" Black Star shouted

"No one will be able to beat us!" Flambe shouted

"Alright and last for you Kid is Sel!"

"Hey." sel said calmly

"Ok lets go Sel."

"Remember guys don't kill them!"

"See you tomorrow!" they all said in unison

"What do you think Umi? did i make the right choice?"

"Only time will tell master." Umi talked in a raspy voice.


	3. First night

"It's called the DWMA which is short for Death Weapons Meisters Academy."

I got out of the lovely gaze of Soul and started to look for my belt .

"Um chick what are you doing?"

"My name is Raven remember? i'm looking for my pokemon belt!"

"Poke-what?" Maka asked

"well-"

"HYAIIAH! Obviously its a piece of furniture"

"and who might you be?"

"I'm Black Star the man who suppresses god!"

"O.K well as i was saying..."

after that Black Star and the others decided to listen to my description about pokemon all down to the last IV and EV.

"So can you bring out these things?" Soul asked

"Sure...But let's go outside in order to do this...kay?"

"Sounds good to me! But if one of them hurts me i'll give them a Maka Chop that they won't even forget!"

*outside*

"Kay go Raid! use thunder!"

*note:I have translators on my pokemon so I can understand them*

"Alright human!" Raid exclaimed in a cheery voice.

A giant bolt of lightning struck down and cut off a tiny bit of souls hair

"Oi watch it you little rat thing!"

"No you watch it human scythe!"

"Guys!" I decide to break it up

"Heh can i use him sometime?" Soul asked

"Sure, you all can use a pokemon but don't kill them which means listen to them!"

"YAY" they all shouted in unison

"Let me have one too!"

"who-."

"I'm death the kid, deaths son but you can call me Kid."

"O.K sure"

"Now next is Jewel."

"Which one of you want me?" Jewel asked in a royal voice

"OH Maka want!"

"Hmpf ok then" Jewel sauntered off to Maka

"Next is Flambe!"

"Who dares to defeat me!"

"Hey i can take him on!" Black Star shouted

"No one will be able to beat us!" Flambe shouted

"Alright and last for you Kid is Sel!"

"Hey." sel said calmly

"Ok lets go Sel."

"Remember guys don't kill them!"

"See you tomorrow!" they all said in unison

"What do you think Umi? did i make the right choice?"

"Only time will tell master." Umi talked in a raspy voice.


End file.
